Give Me Love
by clarelikespie
Summary: A depressing story, but still kinda cute cuz it's romancey


(Skyler Ashleigh Walsh's POV)

I sat there, praying that someone would just save me. I didn't want to go on anymore.

The police were after me because they thought that I murdered my abusive parents, when they really just ran away to avoid the trouble that is me, Skyler Ashleigh Walsh. All I ever wanted was to have a normal life, have normal friends, and be a normal human being. I knew that that obviously wouldn't happen any time soon.

Another thing is, I watched my boyfriend be murdered. That's something a normal person wouldn't be able to say. I wasn't a normal person.

FLASHBACK:

I watched as Eric was dragged down the long, narrow alleyway. He was pushed down onto the hard ground, and I immediately reacted to try and stop whatever this person was trying to do to Eric.

He shoved me up against the cement wall, pinning my wrist there with one hand, and holding a gun to my chest. He began to threaten me that if I tried to do anything that he would pull the trigger in a second. I felt his wrist release from mine, and I looked over to see Eric letting me go.

They then began throwing fists at each other, and I was too afraid to do anything, so I just stood there, letting tears free fall down my face, doing nothing to try and stop what was happening. My blond hair stuck to the sides of my face with the hot, salty tears, and I just stood there, feeling too afraid to do anything.

I was going through some memories in my head that I had with Eric. I was in a trance, smiling through almost all of it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a gunshot, and some footsteps from the person that was running away. I opened my eyes to see Eric laying dead on the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK

Since that day, all anyone ever did was laugh at me. The city had nicknamed me "the bystander". I walk down the street, and at least ten times, I hear people yelling from all over. No one ever talked to me, unless they were teasing me.

I knew that if it wasn't for me, Eric would've still been alive. I loved him with all my heart, and I really thought he would be the one.

I had gone to see a therapist, and she told me that I had PTSD from that day. I had the exact same nightmare every night, and it's exactly what happened the night he was killed. It was the only thing going through my head.

Another thing is that the press was all over me because I used to go out with Niall Horan. Yup, One Direction Niall Horan. We broke up when we got into an argument about how we would be in the future, and after about a week, we couldn't stand each other anymore, and we broke up. Every time I turned around, there was a camera on me. I had learned self-defense, because if the press had given away my location, I would've been arrested in a heartbeat. I was already under enough stress with everything else, I really didn't need the police after me, but they were.

I was a bit of a celebrity around the city, it seemed like everyone knew who I was, but not by Skyler Walsh, by "the bystander". I hated everything about myself. I never had any friends, I always sat alone, I was always a loser. Niall was really the only one that had ever respected me, he was my first boyfriend. We met in school in the tenth grade. I had told everyone that I had been in a few relationships before I met Niall, but obviously I hadn't. No one ever liked me, and I didn't blame them, because I didn't like myself.

I hated everything about myself. I was weak, I always crumbled under pressure. I was ugly, every time I looked in the mirror, I just wanted to cry. I had serious self-esteem issues. I had depression. I wasn't taking my medication, I felt like taking it would make me a strange person, not that I wasn't already.

I looked in the mirror, and tried to fix up my hair and makeup, tried to wear my clothes in a different way. Then, I realized that there was no point in trying to look good. I picked up my box of rocks that I had collected from a beach when I was little, grabbed a handful of the biggest ones, and threw them at the mirror, sending the glass flying all over the room.

Looks better now anyways, I thought, Letting a few stray tears flow down my face to the floor.

I felt so useless, like I had absolutely no point in living. So I wanted to stop. Just pull everything to a stop in my life. The depression, the sadness, the rumors, everything. I wanted the world to stop spinning. I decided to go take my medication - all of it at once. Overdose myself, it would be less painful than what I was going through at the moment.

I pulled my bedroom door open, and ran down to the basement to get all the medication, and then I grabbed some wine from the fridge, maybe to wash it all down. I brought all of it back up to my bedroom, and spread it all out on the floor. I sat down next to everything, and leaned back against my bed.

I started with the pills, then to the liquids, then to the wine. All of them were into my system, and were destined to kill me.

Just as I was about to black out, I thought about Niall, and how much I loved him. Then, I realized that I still loved him, and he could've helped me. I really needed him.

**Maybe I'll call ya after my blood turns into alcohol.**

Everything went black.

(Niall's POV)

Skyler Ashleigh Walsh - the one girl that I really loved. She was beautiful, strong, daring, everything that I ever could've wanted. She hated herself with everything she had, which wasn't much. She had a hard time getting by, she had no idea what to even say when she talked, which wasn't often.

I had called her at least twenty times in the past two hours, and she hadn't picked up. I thought that she was just ignoring me because we didn't get along at all anymore. I just wanted to talk to her, see how she was doing, at least be friends if she wasn't ready for another relationship after what happened with Eric.

I picked up my phone, and dialed her number one more time. I let it ring until it stopped, and when it did, I pressed end, and ran out to my car, going as fast as possible over to her place to see what was going on.

I pulled up to her driveway in a panic, pulled the key out of ignition, and sprinted inside, she never locked her doors, because she prayed that someone would come to keep her company.

"Skyler?" I called through her house, and got no answer. "Sky? Sky!" Nothing. I began worriedly running into each room, still yelling her name, praying that she would just come.

I ran upstairs into her room, and found her laying on the floor, motionless. I dropped down to my knees next to her, and just assumed she was dead. I saw some medication bottles and empty wine bottles, and the mirror was in a thousand pieces on the floor. I wanted to make sure that she was gone, and not just ill. I pulled out my phone, and quickly dialed 911, in a major panic, but too scared to cry.

The man on the phone told me to bring her to the hospital immediately so the doctors could try to help her. I picked her up, and laid her gracefully into the back of my car, and jumped in, speeding to the hospital.

THREE HOURS LATER

"What happened?" I heard a mumble from next to me, and I looked around, just waking up from a nap. I realized where I was, and quickly eyed Skyler, who was on the bed next to my chair. Her eyes were fluttering open, and she was coming back to her senses. I flung my arms around her, and as soon as she recognized me, she hugged back. She was weaker than usual, but she was still the same old Sky.

"Thank you," she whispered shakily, sobbing. "Thank you, Sky," I whispered back, tightening my grip around her. She pulled her arms away from me, and I followed, sitting back down and grabbing her hand.

"How are you?" I asked her, smiling gently. "How do I look, Niall? I attempted suicide and I'm sick." She began to laugh and observe her surroundings, a little bit loopy. Now that I was looking at her, I realized how much I had missed her. She was everything you could ever need in a girl. She may not have been perfect to the world, but to me, she was exactly perfect.

The doctor came in and told me to let Sky get some rest. I waved goodbye to her, and walked away. I had left her phone on the table next to her, and I had also bought her a soft, warm blanket.

For the next couple of days, we kept in touch over the phone, and I came to visit whenever I was allowed. I never really left her side, I was always with her somehow. The day she was allowed to go, I drove her home, and she had invited me inside.

She lead me into her living room, and told me to sit down next to her. "I have a confession, and I hope you'll be ok with it, because it's big," she mumbled, very nervous. "Niall, I still love you."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I kissed her, and she kissed me back.


End file.
